Traditional petrochemical-based plastics are formulated to be strong, lightweight, and durable. However, these plastics are typically not biodegradable, and as a result, hundreds of millions of tons of plastic sits in landfills or floats in the ocean. In trying to reduce the amount of plastic waste, some articles typically produced using petrochemical-based plastics are being produced using biodegradable materials.